return to the virtual worldthe awsome saga!
by countzombovia'2004
Summary: what happen's yugi&pal's return to cyber space? find out soon
1. Default Chapter

YUGI:WHERE AM I?  
  
???:YOU ARE IN VIRTUAL LAND  
  
YUGI:BIG FIVE?  
  
???:NO WE ARE THE AWSOME 10  
  
YUGI:I WILL FIGHT  
  
???:FINE THE 1ST MATCH WILL BE AWSOME#1 VS.JOEY WHEELER  
  
JOEY:WHERE IS HE?  
  
???:RIGHT HERE!  
  
JOEY:WOW YOU ARE MASTER MAGICIAN  
  
???:NO THAT'S MY FORM MY NAME IS JAMEL GRUB FORMER STREET MAGICIAN I SPENT FOUR YEAR'S DOING MAGIC TRICK'S BUT THEN SETO KAIBA REFUSED TO GIVE ME A MAGIC SHOW  
  
!FLASHBACK SETO:GRUB I DON'T WANT FREAK'S AROUND THIS PLACE DRESSED AS CLOWN'S! NOW OUT!  
  
JAMEL:EVER SINCE THEN I HAVE DEVOTED MY LIFE TO MAGIC&IAM GOING TO WHIP YOU GOOD!  
  
A#1=4000 J=4000  
  
JAMEL:I PLAY WHITE MAGE(1000/600)IN ATTACK MODE NOW ATTACK DIRECTLY!  
  
J:3000  
  
JOEY:I PLAY ALIGATOR'S SWORD(1500/1200)IN ATTACK MODE NOW SLICE THAT CHUMP  
  
A#1=3500  
  
JAMEL:MY DECK MASTER WILL BE MYSELF JOEY:MY DECK MASTER WILL BE JINZO!  
YUGI:WOW! JAMEL:WHEN WHITE MAGE IS SENT TO THE GRAVEYARD I CAN SUMMON  
EXPERT MAGICIAN(0/800)IN ATTACK MODE NOW ATTACK!  
  
AGS(0/800)- EPM(1500/1200  
  
J:2100  
  
JOEY:WHAT?  
  
JAMEL:EXPERT MAGICIAN CAN SWITCH IT'S ATTACK&DEFENSE WITH ONE MONSTER  
  
JOEY:I PLAY ROCKET WARRIOR(1500/1300)IN DEFENSE MODE  
  
JAMEL:I PLAY ANICENT WIZARD(1200/1800)IN DEFENSE MODE  
  
JOEY:I SACRAFISE ROCKET WARRIOR TO SUMMON JINZO(2400/1500)IN ATTACK MODE NOW ATTTACK EXPERT MAGICIAN!  
  
A#1=2400  
  
JAMEL:I PLAY MASK OF DESTRUCTION&EQUIP TO ANICENT WIZARD(2200/1900) THEN I SACRAFISE 200 LIFEPOINT'S TO INCREASE HIS ATTACK  
  
AW(2400/2000)  
  
A#1=2200  
  
JOEY:I PASS  
  
JAMEL:I SUMMON MYSELF TO THE FIELD  
  
MM(2800/1000)  
  
NOW I WILL ATTACK WITH SUPER BOOSTER TO DESTROY JINZO!  
  
J:0 A#1:2200 JOEY:AHHHHHHHHHH!TURN'S INTO DUST AWSOME#2:THE WINNER IS JAMEL GRUB YUGI:I WILL DUEL YOU! AWSOME#2:ALRIGHT WE WILL DUEL BY THE WAY IAM MORRIS SVEN M:4000 Y:4000TO BE CONTINED 


	2. yugi versus morris sven

A#2:4000  
  
Y:4000  
  
MORRIS:MY DECK MASTER WILL BE EARL OF DEMISE!TURN'S INTO EOD  
  
YUGI:WHA?  
  
MORRIS:I WAS A FAMOUS HORROR MOVIE ACTOR AT ONE TIME BUT THEN I QUIT MY JOB TO JOIN KAIBACORB. I ASKED MR.KAIBA TO HAND ME A FIVE YEAR CONTRACT FOR MOVIE DEAL'S HE REFUSED THEN I QUIT&TALKED TO MY PARTNER'S  
  
YUGI:OKAY?  
  
MORRIS:I WILL PLAY RESTLESS SOUL(1100/1800)IN ATTACK MODE THEN I LAY TWO CARD'S FACEDOWN  
  
YUGI:MY DECKMASTER WILL BE CYBER STEIN  
  
MORRIS:???  
  
YUGI:I WILL PLAY CYBER STEIN(700/500)IN ATTACK MODE I PAY 5000 LIFEPOINT'S TO SUMMON CHIMERA(2100/1800)IN ATTACK MODE  
  
Y:3000  
  
YUGI: NOW BOTH ATTACK!  
  
A#2=2000  
  
MORRIS:I PAY 1000 LIFEPOINT'S TO ACTIVATE LIFEPOINT SWITCHER IT SWITCH'S OUR LIFEPOINT'S  
  
A#2=3000 Y=900  
  
YUGI:CHIMERA ATTACK!  
  
MORRIS:ACTIVATE MIRROR FORCE!CHIMERA&STEIN ARE DESTROYED  
  
MORRIS:I ACTIVATE MONSTER REBORN TO BRING BACK CYBER STEIN(700/500)I ACTIVATE IMPERAL PUNISHMENT SO I DON'T HAVE TO PAY SO I SUMMON BLUE EYE'S ULTIMATE DRAGON(4500/3800)NOW BEUD ATTACK!  
  
YUGI:ACTIVATE MAGIC CLYINDER!  
  
MORRIS:ACTIVATE NEGATE ATTACK!  
  
YUGI:STOP THIS!  
  
MORRIS:I CAME SO FAR TO BE DEFEATED BY A IDOIT LIKE YOU!  
  
YUGI: I PLAY SNATCH&STEAL TO CAPTURE BEUD NOW BEUD ATTACK CYBER STEIN!  
  
A#2:2200 Y:900 MORRIS:I SUMMON MYSELF TO THE FIELDEOD(2000/700)  
  
MORRIS: NOW I WILL ATTACK  
  
BEUD&USE MY MASTER EFFECT TO REDUSE IT'S ATTACK TO 0!  
  
BEUD(0/3800)  
  
A#2=1000 Y=300  
  
YUGI:YOU LOSE LIFEPOINT'S SINCE IT WAS YOUR MONSTER  
  
MORRIS:DRAT  
  
YUGI:I PLAY RING OF DESTRUCTION&EQUIP IT TO YOU!ROD EQUIP'S TO MORRIS  
  
THE TIMER I SET TO GO OFF IN 20 SECORD'S  
  
MORRIS:BUT YOU WILL ALSO REDUSE YOUR LIFEPOINT'S TO 0  
  
YUGI:BETTER THEN YOU WINNING  
  
MORRIS:I ACTIVATE SHEILD OF LIGHT IT PROTECT'S ONE MONSTER FOR 5 TURN'S&I PICK MYSELF  
  
19.18.17.16.15.14.13.12.10.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1.0!  
  
A HUGE EXPLOSION KNOCK'S YUGI  
  
A#2=1000 Y=0  
  
YUGI:CANT BREATHE!FALL'S TO THE FLOOR  
  
MORRIS:TWO DOWN FIVE TO GO  
  
YAMI YUGI: YOU WILL PAY FOR HURTING YUGI  
  
A#3:HAHAHA! FINE THEN I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL WINNER LEAVE'S THE VIRTUAL WORLD LOSER IS TRAPED HERE FOREVER! Y=:4000 A#3=4000 


End file.
